I love you means forever
by KonekoKodee
Summary: "I remember that night as if it were yesterday..." She said. Jeff/OC Rated T because I like the letter T :P
1. Prelude

I own nothing but the Original Characters :S though I wish I did own the wrestlers…. But Vince McMahon does.

Chapter one: Prelude.

She stood there, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She could not believe the event that took place that day. She had become his wife. His wife. She still couldn't believe that. It only seemed like yesterday that they had their first date. But that was over five years ago. She realized that she had been standing there for a long time when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Looking in the mirror once more, she noticed they were standing in the same position as they were when their picture was taken at the senior prom.

"Honey, are you okay, or are you going to stand here all night staring into the mirror?"

"I'm fine baby, I'm just thinking about how fast everything has seemed between us, when it really hasn't been fast at all. I keep thinking of the memories. Like right now, we're standing the way we did in our prom picture. Just little things like that have been coming to mind of the last few days. Last night ath the rehearsal dinner, I was thinking of our first date."

"Yeah, that place was kind of like the place we went, huh?"

"I remember that night as if it were yesterday…."


	2. Flash back one

I do not own any of the wrestlers. I own only the OC characters. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers…. Wish I did though….

Chapter 1

(Flash back)

He slowly walked up the sidewalk to her front door. Cassandra Levitt. How he had gotten a date with Cassandra Levitt was still unbelievable to him. His own friends didn't even believe that he had gotten one, so he was determined to make sure they knew at some point in time tonight. He stood there at the front door, too scared to ring the doorbell yet…. Cassandra was sitting in her room, watching him out the window. She saw him just standing on the front porch, reaching out to ring the doorbell and then pulling his arm back before he could do it. She didn't know what had made her tell him yes when he asked her to the school dance. There were so many other guys that had asked her who were more popular than Jeff Hardy was. But, then again, Jeff had done something that no other guy could do. He had made her laugh. No one else cared about going on a date with Cassandra. They wanted to go out with Cassandra Levitt, head cheerleader, most popular girl in school. Jeff wanted to date her. She could tell just from his simple question, which she knew he had done on a dare from one of his friends. He finally got up the nerve to ring the doorbell, and she quickly went from her room to the door before her father could answer it. Her father was very protective of her, and she knew that he wouldn't approve of Jeff at all.

"Jeff, can we please leave like right now? If my dad sees you, he'll freak out" Jeff snapped out of his daze .

"Sure as long as you tell me what about me is so horrible that your dad would freak." He helped her get into the car, then he went around to get into the drivers side. They drove off just as the front door opened, and Mr. Levitt walked out to see where his daughter went.

Once they were a few blocks away from Cassandra's house, she began to explain to him that the only reason her dad would freak out is because Jeff was a teenage boy interested in his daughter. Jeff seemed to accept that excuse and was still in shock that Cassandra was in HIS car, so he didn't notice that she was lying to him.

When they showed up at the dance everyone there was surprised to see Cassandra was with Jeff Hardy. As soon as LeAnn Jacobson and Alyssa Gray, Cassandra's two best friends, saw this, they went right over to her and pulled her away from Jeff.

"There. Now you can actually have fun tonight. What the hell were you thinking coming with HIM?" LeAnn almost screamed.

"LeAnn calm down. I'm sure that Cassandra has a perfectly reasonable explanation. Now, if you'll share that explanation with us….." Alyssa scolded.

Cassandra looked at both of them before answering. She still couldn't believe that she was friends with them. They seemed so different from her, but so alike in the same ways. It was a confusing thing, but she trusted both of them with her life.

"He made me laugh. No other guy has ever done that before. And now, if you will excuse me, I would like to get back to my date. He is a nice guy. You'll learn to like him." Cassandra said before turning around and walking back over to where Jeff was, leaving LeAnn and Alyssa standing there with their mouths wide open in shock…


End file.
